


Dare to Love

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Drabbles [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Caitlin kissing Harrison on a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to Love

_“I dare you to kiss Harrison!”_  Cisco’s excited words echoed in Caitlin’s mind as she walked across the room, towards the bar where Harrison was sitting alone; each step seeming like a mile long as her heart thumped against her chest erratically.

Everyone had met up at this new lounge at the heart of Central City and after one too many drinks, both Cisco and Felicity had declared it was time to play Truth or Dare. Caitlin should have known better than to pick ‘dare’ when it was her turn but Iris had insisted and when Cisco made his dare known, she wasn’t even aware of the surprised looks on Barry and Oliver’s faces as she tried to politely explain to Cisco that she couldn’t just  _spring_  a kiss on him, but a dare was a dare. And if Caitlin was being completely honest with herself as she got nearer to where Harrison sat, a part of her was secretly happy about the prospect.

It had been 6 months since the team had successfully managed to separate Harrison from the man known as Eobard Thawne, and after everything that they all experienced, it was only normal for them to work together to help him heal and move forward; the initial weeks had been stressful, scary even, but Caitlin never gave up hope. He eventually agreed to stay with them and help Barry fight the meta-humans, but never once tried to assume a leadership role. Now here he was tonight, dressed in a plaid shirt with jeans, sans glasses as he downed a glass of whatever it was that the  _other_  him never dared to drink. 

The moment Caitlin sidled up to where he was sitting, Harrison turned around to look at her, his head tilted slightly as he observed a certain nervousness in the air. Just as he parted his lips to ask her what was wrong, Caitlin reached out with both her hands as she pulled him by the collar and kissed him deeply; there was a second where Harrison hesitated only just a little as he processed what had happened before he responded back to the kiss with equal fervor, wrapping his hands around her waist and barely registering the loud cheers from one particular table on the other side of the room. 

“Took you long enough.” Harrison whispered as he broke the kiss and stared into Caitlin’s eyes, knowing she wasn’t going to say anything just yet. After all the tiptoeing around each other, he was glad that she had made the first move, and when she blushed under his gaze as she squeezed his hand, Harrison knew this was the beginning of a new chapter in his new life with Caitlin by his side.


End file.
